Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant
by Bella-Joulie-Beauty
Summary: Septième Année. Sara et Loriane arrive à Poudlard les bras chargés de secret et de doutes. Cette année sera rude. Elles essaieront des résoudre les énigmes du passé, mais aussi de l'avenir. Mais le temps est compté, Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant. La dernière bataille est imminente... Reste du résumé au chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà avec une fiction toute neuve, que je serais obligée de finir sinon ma chère amie me tuera … Je lui dédie d'ailleurs cette histoire, qu'elle m'a beaucoup inspirée !_

**_Résumé :_**

_Septième Année. Sara et Loriane arrive à Poudlard les bras chargés de secret et de doutes. Cette année sera rude. Elles essaieront des résoudre les énigmes du passé, mais aussi de l'avenir. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant. Mais cette année sera aussi mise sous le signe de rencontre, parfois bouleversante et profonde. Mais comment faire confiance alors que tout autour de soi est mauvais ? La dernière bataille et imminente…_

_**Petites info pour la route :** Le trio est toujours de mise et en quête des horcuxes, même si au début de l'histoire ils sont quand même à poudlard. Les mangemorts n'ont pas encore infectés le château et c'est _McGonagall _qui est directrice._

_Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, surement le samedi._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R; excepté Loriane et Sara._

* * *

**_I Have Died EveryDay Waiting You – Je suis morte chaque jours en t'attendant_**

* * *

_Prologue_

Il faisait très froid. Pourtant nous étions au moins de juin. Mais dans la nuit complète, la jeune fille avait l'impression que le froid attaquait chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle ramena sa cape autour d'elle. Baissant la tête pour supporter le vent face à elle. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle craignait n'arriver trop tard. Et cela lui semblait inconcevable. Tout était de sa faute.

Une détonation retentit. La brune sursauta. Levant la tête, haut dans le ciel montait une fumé grise. Au loin on apercevait la couleur du feu. Elle se mit à courir. Ses pieds martelaient le sol dur. Au loin elle découvrait le village prendre petit à petit feu.

Elle sentait son souffle qui devenait cour. Mais elle s'interdit se s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

_C'est trop tôt_, pensa-t-elle.

Des cris raisonnèrent. Sortant directement des enfers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au premier pâté de maison, elle bifurqua à droite. Des hommes encapuchonnés attendaient aux portes de la ville.

Elle sortit sa baguette, aux aguets, et sillonna entre les chemins de terre, le plus silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Elle entendait chaque cris, chaque pleure, chaque sort lancées. Son cœur s'emballa.

Elle aperçut enfin de loin le petit pavillon blanc. En feu.

- Non !

C'était la seule personne qui lui restait. Son seul attachement à sa famille. A ce qu'elle était.

Elle pria néanmoins pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Elle s'apprêta à débouler sur la route principale quand on la rattrapa en arrière. Derrière des buissons.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Elle se retourna, tomba nez à nez avec une fille. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire. La première fille hocha la tête et se retourna vers le centre de l'action, beaucoup de capuche noir était regroupé.

- Où est-elle ? Siffla une voix dans la nuit.

- Morte…

La brune écarquilla les yeux, c'était _sa _voix. Elle se releva. Mais son alliée la retira en arrière.

- Il faut que je l'aide !

- Tu ne peux pas. Elle ma fait promettre de ne pas te laisser faire.

- Et alors quoi ? Je la laisse comme ça ?

- On doit attendre. Quand ils seront partis, on retrouvera les autres…

- Qui ?

- Mes parents. J'espère.

Elle ne répondit pas. De loin elle aperçut le tissu blanc de sa grand-mère. Son corps se souleva dans les airs. Et la jeune fille retint comme elle put son cri. Avant qu'elle n'ait pus faire quoique ce soit. Un jet vert l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

- Non !

- Chut…

Mais elle n'entendit rien. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Et tout devint noir. Elle s'écroula contre l'autre fille. Qui la retint par les épaules. Essayant de calmer ses pleurs et priant pour ne pas être remarqué.

La brune ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula. Mais quand son corps lui intima l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était l'aurore. Elle se redressa lentement. Son alliée n'avait pas bougée.

- Ca va ? dit cette dernière d'une voix douce.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Ils sont partis, reprit l'autre. On peut y aller.

Elle l'aida à se lever. Et la soutint alors que sa protégée titubait. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'autre côté du village. La brune s'assit sur un rocher tandis que l'autre frappa contre une porte lourde avant de revenir vers elle.

Au bout de quelque minute. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme aux cheveux gris avec une moustache sortit, la peau assombrit par la saleté. Derrière elle, une femme courut vers sa fille. Avant de rejoindre la brune.

- Pauvre petite. Tu vas venir avec nous, tout iras bien…

La brune ne savait pas si elle devait leur faire confiance. Mais au regard que lui lança sont allié, elle sut qu'elle ne lui voudrait aucun mal. Elle sentait qu'elle était là pour elle. Alors elle se laissa entrainer. Loin de son village. Loin d'une partie d'elle-même…

* * *

J'ai vraiment hate de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début, alors n'hésitez vraiment pas à donner votre avis!

Les deux autres chapitre sont déjà fais, alors à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde! Voici comme promis le Chapitre 1! L'histoire semble un peu longue a démarrer, mais il faut que je mette en place l'histoires et les personnages :)_

_Merci à celles-ceux qui ont eut la gentilesse de laisser une review en passant, a m'aide beaucoup._

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R; sauf Loriane et Sara ;)**_

* * *

**_I Have Died EveryDay Waiting You – Je suis morte chaque jours en t'attendant_**

* * *

_Chapitre I - Au petit matin, tout repartira de zéro_

Postée derrière la fenêtre, Sara regardait le soleil se lever. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et la jeune fille pensa que cela aurait été une belle journée. Si aujourd'hui n'était pas synonyme de rentrée.

Derrière elle, ses affaires étaient prêtes. La famille de sa nouvelle amie avait eut la gentillesse de lui acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour cette année. Depuis la nuit du 21 juin, elle n'avait plus rien. Si bien avait-elle eut quelque chose avant.

Quelqu'un frappa.

-Entre, lança Sara sans se retourner.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Puis entra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle hésita a avancer.

-Tu n'as de nouveau pas dormi, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Sara.

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

L'autre brune avança à son tour jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Tu es prêtes ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai peur.

-C'est normal, mais mon père dit que l'on sera plus en sécurité là-bas.

-J'espère…

Silence. Le soleil passa l'horizon.

-Et si on n'est pas dans la même maison, reprit Sara.

-Ca ne changera rien à qui nous sommes, on restera amie quoiqu'il arrive.

Sara se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra.

-Merci Loriane, pour tout.

A la gare, le train retentit une dernière fois. Le père de Loriane serra sa fille dans ses bras et se tourna vers Sara.

-Prenez soin l'une de l'autre, me dit-il.

J'acquiesçais, la boule au ventre.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous dire merci M. Dulac.

-Oh depuis le temps, tu peux m'appeler Pascal, sourit-il.

Elle sourit.

Et rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait. Elles montèrent ensemble dans le train.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Sara attrapa son sac et se leva pour aller se changer. Elle marcha quelques instants avant de trouver les toilettes. Elle se changea rapidement et finit d'enfiler sa chemise blanche. Après l'avoir boutonner, elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Ne se sentant pas à sa place. Elle trouvait que cet uniforme ne lui allait pas vraiment.

Elle se résigna et ressortit de la cabine, essayant encore de tirer sur sa chemise. Ne regardant pas ou elle allait, elle se fit projeter sur le côté par un petit qui venait de la bousculer. Elle allait lui crier dessus mais Sara perdit de nouveau l'équilibre et partit en arrière.

Au lieu de rencontrer le sol comme elle s'y attendait, elle rencontra quand même quelque chose de dur, mais chaud. Elle sut que c'était le torse d'une personne quand elle sentit une main froide sur sa hanche droite. Elle retint son souffle, et se demanda si elle devait se retourner ou fuir le plus vite possible de là. Finalement, elle se retourna.

Sara tomba immédiatement dans des yeux argentés. Ils étaient si profonds qu'elle aurait aimé les contempler pendant très longtemps. Elle se recula légèrement pour mieux le regarder. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle-même, d'au moins une tête. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il avait les cheveux blonds, des mèches tombaient un peu sur ses yeux.

Derrière elle, Sara entendit des premières années rire.

Elle cligna deux fois de suites des yeux. Recula d'un pas.

-Hum… Excuses-moi, je…

Son esprit embrouillé ne lui souffla que le conseil de partir.

Elle sentit encore sa main sur sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. Et elle marcha vite jusqu'à son compartiment, se sentant extrêmes débile.

Loriane ne fit aucune remarque sur le temps que son amie avait mit. Se disant qu'elle lui raconterait quand elle le sentirait.

-Tu es sur que cette tenue me va, demanda Sara. Je dois avoir l'air bizarre.

-Je te trouves très bien, la rassura son amie.

Le trajet dura encore une dizaine de minute. En arrivant, il faisait déjà nuit.

Loriane monta dans la première calèche de libre, alors que Sara restait pétrifiée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

-Tu vois ce qui tire les calèches ?

-Non…

-Ce sont des Sombral, dit une voix derrière elle. Harry aussi les voit.

La nouvelle fille désigna un garçon un peu plus en arrière.

-Comme dans Potter, demanda à Loriane une fois qu'ils furent tous assis.

Il sourit.

-Vous êtres nouvelles ? Reprit la fille. Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Sara Delestre et Loriane Dulac.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on les voit ? Reprit Sara.

-Il faut avoir rencontré la mort, souffla Harry.

-Oh...

-D'où venez-vous, demanda le roux en changeant rapidement de sujet.

Sara regarda son amie, préférant la laisser choisir, elle était déjà entrainer pour ses situations là.

-D'Irlande, sourit-il. Mon père a été muté cet été à Londres, alors nous voilà ici.

Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de la suivre. Elles durent attendre que la répartition des premières années soit finis avant d'être répartit à leur tour. En attendant, Sara regarda chaque rangée de table, cherchant inconsciemment le blond de tout à l'heure. Mais elle ne le retrouva pas. Elle reporta sont attention sur le choixpeau puis sur Loriane. Elle espérait tellement ne pas être séparée de son amie.

-Loriane Dulac, lança le professeur.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Sara avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret.

-Mhm mhm ! Dulac, voilà longtemps que je n'en avais pas eut. Je les envoyais tous à Serdaigle, mais tu as quelque chose en plus… Mais j'ignore quoi…

Cinq seconde plus tard : la voix du choixpeau retentit :

-Serdaigle !

La jeune fille ne laissa transparaitre ni joie ni tristesse.

Sara sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine.

-Sara Delestre ?

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de mesurer chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Et lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle sera les poings.

Elle entendit la voix lointaine du choixpeau qui ruminait.

-Tu es tourmentée petite… Mais tu peux être très forte… Serpentard !

La jeune fille profita de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait été envoyée dans cette maison là. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Loriane, c'était bien souvent les Mangemorts qui y allaient… Et il ne lui semblait pas être aussi mauvais qu'eux…

Sara s'installa au bout de la table des Serpentard à la fois surprise et triste. Elle leva la tête et croisa Loriane qui lui offrit son regard compatissant. Elle aussi espérait pouvoir être dans la même maison qu'elle.

Lorsque le repas apparu sur les table, elle ne se servit que de quelque légumes.

T-u ne manges pas ?

Elle leva la tête, un garçon brun avec des lunettes la regardait.

-Hum, non pas trop…

-Je suis Théodore Nott.

-Sara…

-Je sais, sourit-il.

-C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Loriane et toi ?

-Je suis Luna Lovegood, mais les gens m'appellent Loufoca.

-C'est plutôt bizarre comme nom…

-C'est parce qu'ils me trouvent comme ça. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie ?

Elle désigna Sara qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation des gens à sa table.

-Oui, un peu, elle est souvent seule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est à Serpentard. Elle n'est pas comme eux.

-Peut-être que ça vient de sa magie ?

-Pardon ?

-Des fois, le choixpeau choisi par rapport à ce que représente la magie des sorciers… Tu prends du jus de citrouille ?

Le reste du repas s'écoula dans la bonne ambiance pour le reste des personnes. Bientôt vint l'heure pour tous les élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Sara de son côté alla directement se coucher, et tira complètement les rideaux vert. Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa une dernière fois aux yeux argent du garçon du train.

Le lendemain, Loriane se réveilla en première. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la grande Salle. Elle espérait pouvoir croiser Sara et lui demander comment s'était passé le reste de la soirée pour elle.

Elle la vit arriver au bout d'un quart d'heur, avec un garçon, sans doute celui qui lui avait fait fasse la veille. Ce qui la rassura tout de même. Sara lui fit un signe dès qu'elle l'aperçue. Mais Loriane n'osa pas aller la voir à sa table, de plus elles n'avaient aucun cours en commun ce matin.

Sara se laissa entrainer par Théo de cours en cours, au moins il lui présentait l'école. En arrivant devant la salle de métamorphose, il la conduit vers un group d'autre Serpentard.

-Les gars, je vous présente Sara. Sara, voici Zabini Blaise, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy.

Sara les regarda à tour de rôle. Zabini Blaise était un grand noir, les cheveux cours et le regard rieurs. Pansy Parkinson était une grande fille aux cheveux extrêmement noirs, mais elle avait surtout l'air hautain. Et Sara se dit qu'elle ne l'aimerait sans doute pas beaucoup.

Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Drago Malefoy, et remarqua immédiatement ses cheveux blonds. Quand elle voulut croiser son regard, elle ne tomba que sur de la froideur. Son cœur se calma aussitôt, ce n'était sans doute pas le garçon du train.

Après l'avoir jaugée à tour de rôle, les trois Serpentards revinrent sur leur conversation sans faire de nouveau attention à elle.

La journée sembla longue pour les deux amies. Elles réussirent à se retrouver a la fin de la journée, et décidèrent de marcher un peu dans le parc du château.

-Luna a été gentille avec moi, elle ma guidée un peu de partout dans le château. Elle est un peu surprenante, mais c'est marrant en fait

Sara sourit. Lui raconta la même chose pour Théo, mais qu'a part lui, personnes d'autres ne lui avait parlé.

-Ils sont trop bizarre dans cette maison, renchérit-elle. Tout le monde regarde de haut l'autre. Ils ne rigolent pas.

-Peut-être que c'est juste parce que c'est le début de l'année ?

-Peut-être.

Elles arrivèrent jusqu'au lac et s'assirent contre un arbre.

-On trouvera quand même du temps pour se voir ? Demanda doucement Sara.

-Bien sur, minimum une fois par semaine ! Et obligatoirement pendant le weekend !

Elles rirent. Mais Sara redevint vite sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard… Et s'ils me demandent de quel camp je suis ?

-Essaie juste d'éluder, mais ne t'en fais pas des ennemis. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, nous comprendrons pourquoi tu a été mise dans cette maison. En attendant essayons juste de profiter de cette tranquillité…

-Tu as raison.

Les deux filles parlèrent encore jusqu'à l'heure de repas. Avant de se séparer, chacune à leur table. Loriane s'insérait petit à petit au près des personnes de sa maison, bien qu'elle les trouvait très sérieux.

Sara, s'assit aux côtés de Théo, et resta plongée dans son assiette, ne remarquant donc pas les petits coups d'œil que lui lançait le blond…

* * *

Alors alors? J'ai hate d'avoirs vos avis :)

A la semaine prochaine!

P.S: Je viens de corriger toute les fautes, merci à Chance-a-4-feuilles ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voilà avec le chapitre II. ! :) Pour l'instant je respecte mon programme et poste tout les samedi, j'espère que j'arriverais à garder ce rythme!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R; exeptée Loriane et Sara.**

**.**

* * *

**I have Died Everyday Waiting For You- Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant**

* * *

...

_Chapitre II – Ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui définie qui on est_

_..._

Ce sont les rayons de soleil qui réveillèrent Loriane le lendemain. Elle sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle adorait les réveils comme ceux-là. Et la jeune fille se sentit immédiatement de bonne humeur.

Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et en se lavant les dents, elle se dit qu'elle devait envoyer au plus vite une lettre à ses parents. Et elle se promit de le faire cet après-midi.

Dans la grande salle, elle chercha d'abord Sara des yeux, et la trouva à la même place qu'hier. Rassurée, elle se retourna vers sa propre table.

-Bonjour tous le monde, chantonna la jeune fille.

Luna lui sourit Anthony lui fit un signe de la main et Alice finit d'avaler une brioche avant de répondre.

- Tu as l'air en forme !

Loriane rigola comme réponse et attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille.

La jeune fille jeta un œil sur son emploi du temps, après avoir déjeunée. Elle commençait par cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Luna lui avait raconté comment était le professeur : impitoyable. Du moins il l'était les années d'avant pour les cours de Potion. Elle qui n'aimait pas avoir les profs à dos espérait qu'il serait tout de même gentil avec elle. Elle était encore nouvelle après tout.

Elle s'installa à une table au deuxième rang. Mais dès que le prof arriva il lest fit se lever.

Sara se lavait les mains aux toilettes quand une fille apparu dans le miroir, le regard noir. Elle se retourna et découvrit Pansy, et Millicent était derrière elle, ainsi qu'une autre fille dont elle ignorait le nom.

-Sara Delestre… On ne sait pas grand-chose sur toi… Siffla Pansy venimeuse.

Sara se retint de déglutir et essaya d'avoir une expression neutre.

-Et alors ?

-Je trouve ça… Bizarre.

Sara tenta de se décaler, mais Pansy imita son geste.

-Que ceux-tu que j'y fasse ? Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait.

Mais Pansy stoppa de nouveau son mouvement.

-Ecoute bien Delestre. Chez Serpentard, c'est moi qui dirige et décide de tout. Alors soit tu es intelligente et tu es de notre côté, soit tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiote.

Sara ne répondis pas, mais lui jeta en retour un regard noir.

-Réfléchis-y bien.

Avant de partir, Pansy fit exprès de la bousculer, son sac tombant à terre. Ses cours avec.

Une fois seule la Serpentard se laissa tomber au sol et passa a main sur son visage. A peine finissait-elle son deuxième jour de cours qu'elle se faisait déjà des ennemis.

N'ayant pas le courage, ni l'envie de suivre son dernier cours de Divination, elle décida de se réfugier dans un coin reculer du parc.

Elle s'assit contre un arbre et ramenant ses jambes contre elle, elle enroula ses bras autour avant de poser sa tête dessus. Elle se posait un tas de question alors qu'elle n'était qu'à son deuxième jour de cours. Pourquoi avait-elle était envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être de trop dans cette école ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y trouver sa place. Et sans Loriane, elle se sentait totalement seule.

Elle aurait aimé que sa grand-mère soit la pour lui poser ses questions. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle aurait aussi voulu que ses parents soit là pour la conseiller comme il le faisait autrefois.

.

_Une petite fille était recroquevillée dans la cours de l'école._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ma princesse ?_

_Au son de cette voix, la petite fille leva la tête, renifla et s'écria :_

_-Maman !_

_Elle se leva et se précipita dans les bras que lui tendait sa mère._

_Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? demanda doucement la mère._

_-C'est Laura et ses copines… J'avais fais un dessin pour toi et un pour papa en art plastique._

_-C'est très gentil ça, souffla-t-elle en souriant._

_-oui, mais… Mais elles l'ont prit… Et._

_La petite fille renifla et enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère._

_-Déchirés, sanglota-t-elle._

_-Oh ma Sara… Ce ne sont que de méchantes filles. Tu veux que j'en parle avec leurs parents ? Comme ça elles te laisseront tranquille._

_-Non … après elles continueront quand même. Ca faisait longtemps que je faisais les dessins en plus… C'est… c'est pas juste._

_LA mère serra fort son enfant contre elle, peiné part tant de désarroi._

_-On dira à papa de leur jeter un sort._

_La petite fille sourit._

_-Est-ce que espérer que des oiseaux leurs fasses dessus et un sort ?_

_La mère ria : ce sont peut-être tes pouvoirs qui se réveillent._

_-Comme Papa ?_

_-Oui, comme papa._

_-Mais… Pourquoi pas comme toi ?_

_-Parce que je n'en suis pas une ma chérie._

_-Alors on est différentes ? Et si j'en avais pas ? Je serais comme toi mais pas comme papa ?_

_-tu es irais soit dans une école normal, soit dans une école un peu plus spéciale l'année prochaine. Mais cela ne changerait rient à qui tu es. Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs magique qui définissent qui tu es, mais se sont ton cœur et tes sentiments, et la manière dont tu agis avec. Et quoiqu'il en soit, tu resteras toujours notre princesse à nous. Belle et courageuse._

_La petite fille sourit, essuya ses larmes et se redressa. _

_-Je t'aime trop fort maman._

_La mère se leva et prit la main de sa fille : - Je t'aime trop trop fort aussi._

_._

Sara essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et sortit un livre, tentant de se changer les idées.

Loriane écrivait à toute vitesse sur son parchemin. Elle racontait tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la rentrée, et elle commençait à avoir des crampes à la main. Sa famille lui manquait vraiment, même si elle se faisait plutôt bien à la vie au château. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été à l'école et tout cela était nouveau pour elle.

-Coucou Loriane.

Elle leva la tête, et se repencha sur sa lettre, finissant sa phrase.

-Oh, Salut… Hermione ?

La dite sourit.

-Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ?

-Très bien, je suis à Serdaigle, lança-t-elle en pliant sa lettre en deux qu'elle glissa dans une enveloppe.

-Et ton amie ?

Loriane hésita. Et la regarda.

-Elle est à Serpentard.

Elle étudia sa réaction : surprise.

-Oh. Mhm, je dois aussi aller à la volière je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

La Serdaigle sourit, et la suivie.

Sur le chemin, elles parlèrent du programme de l'année, qui s'annonçait plutôt rude. Puis Hermione enchaîna sur les professeurs. Quand elle parlait d'études, elle prenait vraiment un air passionné. Et Loriane se dit qu'elle aimerait être au-dessus d'elle cette année.

-Bon voilà, je vais retrouver Ron et Harry. Tu veux venir ?

Elle allait accepter quand elle aperçue Sara près du lac. Elle déclina donc rapidement, et courut jusqu'à elle.

-Sara ! Excuses moi, je ne savais pas si on devait se voir aujourd'hui, ou alors j'ai oublié… J'étais avec Hermione, elle est super gentille !

Sara sourit, la voir si enthousiasme était presque contagieux.

-Il y a une sortie a pré-au-lard samedi, reprit-elle, tu es au courant ?

La Serpentard, fit non de la tête.

-On y va ? Aller ça nous ferra une sortie pour toute les deux !

-Je veux bien mais… C'est quoi « pré-au-larde » ?

Loriane rigola : - Pré-au-LARD, c'est un petit village juste a côté, il y a surtout des magasins.

-Oh, d'accord ! Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle.

-Cool ! Alors si on ne se revoit pas, on se dit à dix heures tapantes à la grande porte ?

Ensuite, chacune se raconta sa journée. Parler à Loriane remit Sara de bonne humeur, mais elle hésita à parler de son altercation avec Pansy. Et finalement, ne souhaitant pas y repenser, elle laissa tomber.

**...**

* * *

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, ou même des indications sur ce que vous attendriez pour la suite, alors ne soyez pas fainéant et cliquez sur "Reviews" ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre III. **

**Merci à : Chance-a-4-feuille, qui suit avec beaucoup d'attention cette histoire ! Faites un tour sur son profil, ses fictions sont pas mal... (Non je ne fais pas de pub!)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R; exeptées Loriane et Sara.**

**.**

* * *

_I Have Died Everyday Waiting for You - Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant_

* * *

**_..._**

_._

_Chapitre III – Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

_._

C'est un brouhaha qui sortit Sara de son sommeil. Elle pensa qu'il était encore trop tôt pour vouloir se lever un samedi matin. Et elle pesta contre les filles du dortoir qui défilaient depuis au moins dix minutes.

-Dépêches toi Millicent ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise.

Sara se souvint alors qu'aujourd'hui était la journée à Pré-au-lard. Elle jura et se leva rapidement, manquant de s'emmêlé avec les rideaux.

-Sara ! Il est dix heures et deux minutes ! Lança Loriane, outrée.

-Je sais, je sais, veuillez m'excuser Miss.

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Puis elles se mirent en route pour le village, tout en papotant de toute t de rien. En arrivant, elles allèrent d'abord chez Honeyduck, puis passèrent de magasins en magasins.

Sara s'arrêta et resta émerveillée devant une robe bleu nuit qui scintillait légèrement.

-Alors on rêve Delestre ?

La jeune fille sursauta, Pansy rigolait sarcastiquement, mais elle finit par passer son chemin.

-Qui c'est elle ? demanda Loriane.

-Des filles de Serpentard, ce n'est pas le grand amour.

-Tant mieux, elles sont surement des tu sais quoi.

Les filles se remirent en marche et déambulèrent dans le village. A midi, elles déjeunèrent rapidement avant d'aller faire un tour vers la cabane Hurlante. Vers quinze heures, ayant vraiment froid, elles décidèrent d'aller prendre une bière au beure.

-Lo ?

La fille leva la tête : -Quoi ?

-Et si tous les Serpentard sont réputés pour devenir des mangemorts… Tu crois que j'en deviendrais un ?

-Oh Sara… Je sais très bien que tu ne pourrais jamais parce qu'ils… Elle s'arrêta hésitante.

-On tué grand-mère, termina la Serpentard. Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé là-bas ?

-Une fille m'a dit que ça pouvait être lié à ta magie.

-Ma magie ? Elle ne me vient que de mon père mais… Grand-mère disait seulement qu'il avait quitté le monde magique pour vivre avec maman.

Elle fit une pause.

-En fait, je ne sais rien sur lui…

-Sara, on fera des recherches d'accords ?

Loriane et Sara restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir.

-Attends, je crois avoir oublié mon écharpe, s'exclama Sara.

Elle courut à l'intérieur et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle s'approcha de la table est attrapa son écharpe verte. Elle manqua de crier a plein poumon quand une main s'abatis sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un vieil homme.

-Fuyez vite !

-Pardon ?

Mais aussitôt il s'enfuit à l'arrière du restaurant. Sara le traita mentalement de fou et ressortit.

Mais là, elle sentit. L'atmosphère devenue froide. Un silence de plomb. Et soudain, une détonation.

-Loriane ?!

Son amie avait disparu. Elle se mit donc à courir. Ses sors fusaient dans tous les sens, et Sara priait pour trouver son amie saine et sauve. Dans un angle de rue, elle percuta violement quelqu'un.

Un grand homme encapuchonné. Sara frémit.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là, siffla l'homme.

Sara essaye de reculer, mais il lui attrapa le bras et le serra pour la rapprocher. Quand la jeune fille n'eut d'autre que choix de lever les yeux, elle tomba sur des iris gris. Familière. Elle eut l'impression de retourner lors de ses dix ans. L'homme siffla.

-Qui es-tu ?

Sara ne répondit pas, et il commença alors à la secouer. Sara tomba au sol, et elle vit la main du mangemort se lever. Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite.

Il émit un juron et se retourna.

Loriane se tenait derrière lui, baguette levé. Mais d'un geste de la main, Loriane se retrouva projeté contre un mur, et tomba inerte.

-Non !

La Serpentard voulait courir au près d'elle mais l'homme lui attrapa la gorge.

-Je répète une dernière fois, qui es-tu ?

Pour réponse, elle lui cracha au visage.

-Petite peste…

Contre toute attente, l'homme perdit son équilibre et Sara se sentit partir en arrière. Elle était prête à crier une nouvelle fois, mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

Quand elle ouvra les yeux, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine.

C'était le garçon du train. Les yeux bleus-gris.

-Chut, ne dis rien, dit-il la voix basse.

Il avait la voix rauque par le chuchotement, mais grave, elle y trouvait de la chaleur, surtout quand elle sentit son souffle se rependre sur son visage.

Une détonation retentit, un autre mangemort arrivait :

-Toi ! Rugit-il.

Mais le jeune blond le renvoya d'un geste de main, sans baguette. Sara s'étonna.

-Je dois retrouver mon amie, chuchota Sara.

-Elle va bien.

Sara le crut. Alors elle attendit, elle en profita pour le détailler. Des cheveux tombait encore sur son front, et il avait rabattit sa cape sur le haut de sa tête. En se reculant, Sara le reconnut immédiatement cette fois-ci. De loin, elle retrouvait ses yeux froids.

-Ton amie est aux trois balais, retrouve-là et retournez le plus vite possible au château.

-Mais et toi ?

Il émit un sourire en coin :- Fais vite, et ne te fais pas attraper.

Il la poussa en arrière et Sara se retourna alors. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et trouva Loriane toujours inconsciente.

-Oh non. Loriane !

Sara essaya d'analyser la situation, elle ne pouvait pas ressortit et se faire attraper par les mangemort. Hélas, elle ne connaissait aucun autre chemin pour retourner au château.

Elle tira Loriane jusqu'au fond du magasin, et tenta de se calmer, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique.

Elle sursauta en entendant des voix. Un group d'élève passa en courant, elle reconnu des Serpentards.

-Théo ! Reconnu-t-elle.

Le garçon s'arrêta, hésita.

-Aides-moi, elle est blessé !

Il s'approcha rapidement.

-Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas t'aider…

-Mais… Théo !

-Tais-toi tu vas nous faire prendre !

Il hésita.

-Ecoutes, attends cinq minutes, et va à l'arrière boutique, descends les escaliers, il y a une trappe qui conduit droit à Poudlard. Ne dis rien à personne.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repartit en courant.

Pendant les dix-minutes, Sara espéra que personne ne la trouve. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Et jeta un œil sur Loriane.

Elle semblait dormir. Mais ses lèvres étaient serrées.

-Réveils-toi je t'en prie.

En ayant assez d'attendre, elle se leva. Elle fit léviter son amie, et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique.

Elle arriva dans un petit tunnel serrée. Alors elle se mit à courir.

Le chemin lui sembla interminable. Et elle commençait vraiment à se fatiguer. Faire léviter son amie lui demandait trop d'énergie. Et aussitôt, son sort s'arrêta.

-Non. Non !

Sara dépitait, se laissa tomba sur la pierre froide. Elle suffoquait. Elle détestait ce genre d'endroit. Loriane transpirait, et cela l'inquiéta.

-Aller, il faut que tu te bouges.

Sara se releva, et tenta de porter Loriane sur son dos. Elle tituba alors, mais continua de marcher.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, et luttant pour ne pas céder. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre. En l'ouvrant, Sara tomba sur un elfe de maison qui nettoyer les tableaux du couloir.

-Je vous en prie…

Juste avant de sombrer, elle vit l'elfe se tourner vers elle.

**...**

* * *

**Une Review et vous saurez qui est le mystérieux sauveur... ;) J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si vous trouvez l'action bien écrite ou s'il manque quelque chose...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autant dire que je suis plutot déçue de n'avoir aucune Review pour le chapitre précédent... Ca ne me motive pas vraiment, mais je vais être gentille pour cette fois-ci. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que les visiteurs laissent une trace de leur passage. :)**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R; exeptées Loriane et Sara.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**.**

* * *

_**I Have Died Eveyday Waiting for You - Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant**_

* * *

…

_._

_Chapitre IV – Reprendre ses marques_

_._

C'est une forte odeur qui réveilla doucement Sara. Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux alors elle se contenta d'étudier ce qu'elle sentait. L'odeur de girofle était très forte et cela lui chatouillait le nez. Puis elle se sentit complètement réveillée. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle bougea faiblement ses doigts, ça marcha. Puis ses pieds. Aussi. Rassuré, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière éclatante. Le plafond était haut, et en boit sombre, de grande fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil. Et en tournant la tête elle découvrit des rangées de lits.

-Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée !

La jeune fille tourna les yeux : Mme Pomfresh était au bord de son lit, un pot à la main.

-Mhm, elle toussota, la voix rauque. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Un elfe de maison vous a trouvé dans un couloir vous et votre amie. Vous étiez toutes les deux inconscientes. Il y a eut une attaque de mangemort à Pré-au-lard, c'est scandaleux qu'il n'y ait eut aucun professeur pour vous surveiller !

Sara ne l'écoutait plus. Ses souvenirs revinrent peu à peu.

-Et Loriane ?

L'infirmière hésita, et referma son pot.

-Elle est toujours endormie. On ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera. Elle doit d'abord récupérer, et j'ignore le sort qu'elle à reçut alors je ne peux rien lui donner sans risquer d'éventuels dommages.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Assimilant.

-Vous pourrez sortir demain matin et reprendre les cours, mais sans surmenage, votre main n'est pas tout à faite guérie.

-Co…

La Serpentard leva sa main droite, fraichement bandée, elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle s'était blessée.

Elle eut droit à une potion contre les douleurs pour le reste de l'après-midi, ce qui endormi immédiatement Sara. Elle ne résistait pas beaucoup aux médicaments, même les plus légers. Et c'était tant mieux, au moins ça l'évitait de penser. Et cela l'empêcha de faire des cauchemars, son sommeil fut donc reposant.

.

Le lendemain, avec l'accord de Mme Pomfresh elle revêtit son uniforme et avança lentement vers le lit de son amie.

Elle semblait juste dormir. Son visage était sans expression. Une coupure ornait sa joue gauche. Sara remonta le drap sur ses épaules et lui promit à voix basse de revenir à la fin des cours.

Elle redoutait de retourner à la table des Serpentard, mais quand elle vit Théo attablé seul entrain de prendre son petit déjeuné, elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assit en silence en fasse de lui et bien qu'elle n'avait pas très fin, elle attrapa une brioche.

-Bonjour Théo, lança-t-elle le plus détaché possible.

Le garçon leva la tête. Sourit : -Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux. Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ne fallait plus revenir sur le sujet.

Sara aperçut le regard noir de Pansy, mais préféra l'ignoré et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Elle s'installa prêt de la fenêtre et fit son possible pour suivre le cours, au moins ça l'empêcherait de trop réfléchir. Alors elle notait chaque phrase que prononçait le professeur avec une rigourosité parfaite.

.

Et la mâtinée se déroula ainsi. La Serpentard s'autorisait tout de même à penser à son amie, et elle priait pour qu'elle se réveil très vite. Elle espérait qu'en arrivant ce soir, elle la verrait réveillée, sourire aux lèvres et elle sortirait une phrase débile mais drôle.

Elle se força a manger au déjeuné, ordre de l'infirmière et avala une pilule pour éviter que sa plaie de s'infecte.

Elle suivit distraitement Théo jusqu'au cours de potion, en avance, ils se postèrent contre le mur.

-Elle ne m'aime pas, souffla Sara à son ami en désignant Pansy.

-Elle n'aime personne quand ils sont synonymes de concurrence…

-En quoi le suis-je ?

-Etre jolie suffit.

Sara le regarda étonnée, elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un compliment dissimulé ou non. Mais elle finit par se dire qu'il disait juste la vérité, sans autre pensées.

Les filles d'en face se turent quand Zabini et Malefoy passèrent devant elle. Ce dernier ne les regarda même pas. Mais quand il passa à la hauteur de Sara. Il lui jeta un regard.

Si bref qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment fait. Mais ensuite, elle sut.

Un jeune grand et élancé, les cheveux blonds. Le regard glacial, mais de loin si profond. Les yeux bleus-gris.

Le garçon du train était _Drago Malefoy_.

C'était _lui_ qui l'avait sauvé.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui parler. Seul à seul. Alors elle réfléchit toute l'après-midi à une solution. Elle l'observa alors, espérant trouver la réponse dans son comportement.

De cours en cours, elle remarqua qu'il s'installait toujours à la dernière rangé en bout de table. Et bien qu'il soit proche de la porte, il sortait dans les derniers.

Sara tenait sa chance.

Dernière heure. Cours de métamorphose.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il dura une éternité. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'heure, il ne s'était écoulé que cinq minutes.

Et Sara ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur MacGonagall disait.

Elle essaya d'imaginer comment elle parviendrait à le laisser l'écouter, où même à l'isoler. Cela lui paraissait mission impossible, mais elle devait tenter.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha assourdissant et Sara sursauta. Son cœur bâtait si fort. Elle rangea lentement son livre et ses parchemins, jetant de bref coup d'œil au blond.

Elle pensa que son timing était parfait puisqu'elle sortit avant dernière. En passant la porte, elle s'arrêta et quand elle vit Drago la passait, faisant mine de l'ignorer elle lui attrapa le bras.

Sara fit mine de ne pas sentir les frissons que lui procura ce contact et chuchota :

-Il faut qu'on parle…

…

* * *

**Une review et vous aurez la conversation entre Sara et Drago… Faites un effort ;)**


End file.
